The Princess, the Thief, and the Dragon
by Winter Blue Dragon
Summary: Young Victoria was adopted into the Kaiba famly when she was a young girl. Now she finds her real family. Now she must stay with her cousin Seto Kaiba and her Yami must find out her past... BEING RE-WITTEN!
1. The Past

The Princess, the Thief, and the Dragon

**~Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh~**

**~Chione's POV~**

Hello my name is Chione, daughter of Aknamkanon and younger sister of Pharaoh Atem. I am also elder sister to Amen. I have long tri-colored hair, I'm about a foot shorter than my older brother, and I have violet eyes. I am to take my brother's place as Pharaoh, but first I need to get married. According to the law a princess must marry a prince. And I have turned down almost every prince in all of Egypt! It's not my fault that they only want my body and money, and not for my love and my heart! And to top it all off my brother won't let me go outside the castle walls!

I was sitting in my room wearing a normal white dress. That's what I normally wear; just a normal dress and my tiara. I also wear the Millennium Dragon… unlike the others it is silver and does not have that weird eye. I also have Millennium Ring. My father gave it to me before he died… I usually carry it around with me for safe keeping. I plan on giving it to the man I love, but I haven't found him yet. There was a knock at the door and I looked up.

"Come in" I said. My older brother walked in.

"Good morning, sister" Atem said with a small smile.

"Good morning, brother"

"Sister, I see you still haven't picked out a husband."

"Well brother…" I started. "None of them really loved me."

"Sister when will you accept the fact you must get married?" He asked me a little annoyed.

"Why must I?" Now I was getting mad. "You didn't!"

"Well princesses must be married, Princes do not." He sighed. "I know it's not fair but that's how it is."

"Whatever" I sighed.

"Sister, I came to tell you that I will be out of town today and I will not return until tonight." He informed me. "Until then Priest Seto will be in charge"

"Ok brother." I replied. He ruffled my hair with a smile and walked out of the room. I started to fix my hair and I sighed. Today would be the perfect day to sneak out. I pulled open a draw on my dresser and pulled out my hooded cloak.

**~In town~**

I walked down the busy streets looking at all of the street venders. Man, they sell every thing here! Every thing is brought to me in the castle… As I looked at the different venders I saw a little boy trying to reach an apple but couldn't really reach it. I walked over to him and picked up the apple.

"Here you go." I said while handed the little boy the apple.

"Looks like we have a thief." A voice behind me said. I turned to see a really big behind me… Oh crud! You're supposed to pay for stuff like that! And I left all my money at the castle!

"I'm so sorry-" I was cut off when he grabbed my arm.

"Well sorry is not going to cut it!" He then slammed my arm into the stand and raised a knife… Where did he get that from? He was about to cut my arm off then stopped in mid-air. I looked up and saw a dagger was at his throat. A man with silver hair and a scar was the one with the dagger.

"Put the knife down." He whispered. The store keeper did just that.

"Let the girl go." When the store keeper let go of me I ran behind my saver.

"Now when I release you, you will not speak of this ever again." He whispered. After he let him go the store keeper go, he just walked away. I chased after my saver.

"Thank you for saving me." I thanked.

"No problem." He said while biting into an apple. Where did he get that? Wait a minute.

"Did you steal that?" I asked in a hushed tone. He just laughed.

"Girl do you know who I am?" he asked. I shook my head 'no'.

"I am the Thief King Bakura!" He stated. My eyes widened. He has been after my brother for who knows how long.

"Hey you!" A voice yelled from behind. We turned to get a better look only to see a few guards moving towards us.

"Oh no they found me!" We both said at the same time.

"They fond you!" We said at the same time again, but this time pointing at each other.

"Fallow me" Bakura said to me. We started running. Somehow we started running on the rooftops. The jumps were small enough that I could jump them. Soon there was a giant jump, Bakura jumped it easily but I wasn't sure I could.

"Come on, you can do it" Bakura yelled from the other side.

I looked behind and saw they were gaining on us. I jumped and I reached to grab his hand. But I missed by an inch. I screamed.

**~Normal POV~**

Bakura saw Chione fall and heard her scream. He jumped in after her. He saw her falling and wrapped his arms around her as they fell… The next day they're bodies were find with they're arms around each other… These are the words I long to say But there is more to the story than this…

They both landed with a thump.

"Oww… I landed on something hard." Chione stated.

"Yeah… That was me." Bakura said from underneath Chione. She made an 'eeping' and started to crawl off of him.

"Sorry this is my fault." Chione apologized.

"No it's not; if anything it's my fault." Bakura said. She was about to say something when the guards started to flood in. They grabbed Bakura by the arm.

"Release him!" Chione said while grabbing on to the guards arm. He laughed and pushed her off.

"Release him by order of the Princess!" She said while pulling her hood down to revile her tiara. The guard was about to laugh until he saw her tiara.

"Princess Chione" He started. "I'm sorry I didn't know that was you." He, along with the rest of the guards, bowed and forced Bakura to bow as well. _'A princess… I saved a princess' _Bakura thought to him self.

"Now you know" She started. "Now release him!"

"I'm sorry princess, but we have direct orders from Priest Seto to arrest him if we found him."

You see they have a rivalry since they're both the same age.

"Seto…" She growled. All of the guards were scared half to death by this.

**~At the castle~**

**~Chione's POV~**

"SETO" I yelled while walking into the throne room.

"Well if it isn't Chione my least favored cousin." He smirked. Ra, he irks me!

"How dare you" I yelled at him as I pointed at him. "You have the nerve to arrest the man that saved my life!"

"Why yes I do." His smirk got wider. I swear if he keeps smirking I'm going to pull it off… I let out a frustrated scream and walked out. Then I grabbed a spear and threw it at his head. It was an inch above his head. "Always A little too high" I muttered while walking out.

**~Normal POV~**

**~In side the dungeon~**

Bakura sat on the ground with his arms in some metal clasps on the wall. Suddenly the barded door opened. He looked up and saw Chione step in. as soon as the guard was gone she walked over to him.

"I'm busting you out." She whispered. She took out a hair pin and started to pick the lock. As soon as his arms were free, he grabbed her by her neck.

"You're the daughter of the man who killed my entire village." He growled. His blue eyes were flashing with anger and pain.

"I'm… sorry… I didn't… know…" She choked out. He saw plead and sorrow in her eyes and his gaze softened and let her go. She fell to the ground with a thump. She started coughing. She looked up at him and got up.

"You should try to leave at night time." She started. "It's about midday." She looked at the window in the room and saw the orange sky. She pulled something off her neck and handed it to him. "This is the Millennium Ring. You can use it anyway you like." She turned to leave when he grabbed her hand.

"Why are you doing this?" Bakura asked.

She looked up and said, with a smile upon her face. "Because Bakura, I love you." Out of pure shock he let go of her hand and she walked away.

**~Night time in Chione room~**

Chione was brushing her hair when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" She answered. Her younger brother Amen walked in.

"Hello brother, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh nothing… Just wanted to say hello." He answered.

"I know better than that." She replied while standing up. "You want something."

"Actually yes I do." He smiled. "I want to be Pharaoh!" Then he pulled out a knife.

Through the castle a scream could be heard. Bakura being, the closest to her room went to find out what happened. He ran in and saw her lying on the floor with a knife in her chest. He ran to her.

"Chione, what happened to you?" He asked her.

"B-Bakura I l-love y-y-you." She choked out. She grabbed her Millennium dragon and with her last strength handed it to him. He grabbed her small hand and held it.

"Chione, I love you too." He said. Then he leaned down and kissed her until she was limp. He looked down at her and felt much sorrow. Soon Atem and Amen came running in with five guards. Atem kneeled down beside his sister and saw the door to her balcony was open.

"Bakura…" He growled.

**~Bakura's POV~**

I was walking next to the Nile and looked at it. I pulled out the Millennium Dragon and threw it in the Nile.

**~Author's POV~**

Little did Bakura know… When Chione died her spirit was locked in to the Millennium Dragon… When Atem died his Spirit was locked inside the Millennium Puzzle and when Bakura died his Spirit was locked inside the Millennium Ring. Now they don't know about they're pastes, but that will all change when Victoria Kaiba finds her long lost family… The Mutos!

**~Chapter One done~**

Victoria: Finally! *Does the happy dance*

Vicky: Knock that off! *Hits her*

Victoria: Oww…

Vicky: Suck it up!

Victoria: *sniff* review *sniff*


	2. The Duel

The Princess, the Thief, and the Dragon

**~I only own my OCs~**

**~Victoria's POV~**

Hi, my name is Victoria R. Kaiba. I have long tri-colored hair, purple eyes, and I'm about a foot shorter than my cousin, Seto Kaiba. Well I guess you can call him my cousin… You see I was put up for adoption two days after I was born.

Karin Kaiba, who had been cut off to the Kaiba name, adopted me and the orphanage gave her some sort of dragon necklace. She gave it to me when I was nine, and that was the day I met Vicky, my yami. The only ones who knew about Vicky were Seto, Mokuba, and Karin. I usually wear the Millennium Dragon around my ankle. Then again it is melted into my skin, so I can't take it off.

When I was ten Karin and I were going uptown to get some things, when a drunk driver ran a red light. Karin died instantly, but I had to have some surgery on my abdomen. I also have a giant scar on my left arm, that will never heal, and I have the Dragon in my ankle. The doctors also said that I can never become pregnant because of the surgery.

But after that I had a choice; Go live in a rich mans world with the Devil for an uncle or stay in South Carolina with just a penny to my name. I chose the penny. Anyways I'm sixteen now and Seto is one year older than me. I have found my real family… the Mutos! I also have an older brother, Yugi Muto, who is also a year older than me.

Now I'm going to move to Japan and live with Seto. I will also be going to the same school as them. Seto is supposed to come get me tomorrow in his private jet!

**~Normal POV~**

Victoria was at school and Vicky was at the house packing the last box of their things, when there was a knock at the door. Vicky started to walk down stairs.

"I'M COMING!" She yelled. When opened the door she was surprised at what she saw. Seto was standing at her door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. He wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow.

"I had some extra time and decided to come early." He replied while walking inside.

"Well I was just about to go pick her up from school." She said while grabbing her car keys. "And you're coming with me."

"Why do I have to come?" He asked.

"One, I'm not leaving you alone here. Two, Victoria as a duel after school and I want you to watch it." She replied. He sighed.

**~At school~**

Seto and Vicky stepped out of the car and saw Victoria was dueling some prep. Vicky and Seto walked over to the crowed. Victoria was wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, a spiked collar, fingerless gloves, black eye shadow, black mascara, and black combat boots.

"Heather, whose winning?" Vicky asked a dirty blonde.

"Katherine has '1300' life points and Victoria has '500' life points." Heather replied.

Victoria had _Gil Garth _on the field and Katherine had _Dark Magician Girl _on the field.

"Just give up Victoria!" Katherine said with a smirk. "You can never win."

"Your right I could never win against you." She said in a sweet tone. "I guess I should just pray that I win. God, please let me win even though the odds are against me."

"Save your breath nothing can help you now." Katherine said while Victoria drew a card and she smirked.

"You want to bet." She looked at the card in her hands. "I pay half of my life points to summon the_ Malefic Truth Dragon!_" Seto was surprised. That card was a legend; it's not supposed to be real. (Look down at the bottom for explanation).

"There's my angel." Victoria smirked. "_Malefic Truth Dragon_ attack her _Dark Magician Girl_!"

The dragon attacked, taking down Katherine and the _Dark Magician Girl_ at the same time.

"NO!" Katherine yelled as she was defeated. Victoria just smirked. Victoria looked at the roaring crowd to not only see Vicky cheering but Seto smirking. She smiled. Katherine started crying and her boyfriend, who was part of the football team, ran to her.

"Take her down!" Katherine wailed. Her boyfriend, Bobby, started advancing towards Victoria. Let me tell you something about Victoria… When it comes to dueling she never backs down, same goes for fighting preps, but when it comes to buff football players, she's a cowered.

She ran to Seto and jumped on to his shoulders like a freaking cat… Long story short; Seto kicked Bobby's $$.

**~Chapter 2 done~**

**Hello this is Vicky. You see Victoria is in a funk right now… She got her first flame yesterday and she won't snap out of it. Let me explain… She as been sitting on the couch watching some soap-opera about a writer and it's getting on my nerves. Hell when some guy said "What ever you write everybody will love it." She picked up a stuff animal and threw it at the TV yelling "LIAR!" Please review to get her out of this funk. Also her birthday is Wednesday so please also say happy birthday!**

**P.S. The **_**Malefic Truth Dragon **_**is only in this story because Victoria as it and we wanted to put it in. Don't flame us about that!**

**P.S.S. If you do flame do not call the story a sh*t-fic just say It's not your cup of tea or something… That's what put Victoria in this funk.**


	3. The Cooking

The Princess, the Thief, and the Dragon

**~If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, GX would not exist~**

Seto and Victoria were flying to Japan in a jet the looked like the _Blue Eyes White Dragon_. Vicky was in her soul room. Victoria was sitting next to Seto, who was piloting the jet, listening to her iPod. Soon her favorite song came on and started singing to her self. It was _Sweet Sacrifice _by _Evanescence. _

_It's true; we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained._

Fear is only in our minds,  
taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice.

One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain.

Fear is only in our minds,  
taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice.

(I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Erase the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away.)

Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice. 

**~Some time later~**

**~Victoria's POV~**

Today I start my new school. I was wearing the boy's uniform, black combat boots, a spiked collar, black mascara, and black eye shadow. I also had skipped a grade, so now I'm in the same year as Seto and Yugi. I also have met Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Téa. I still can't believe that Yugi has a yami as well.

I walked through a door that apparently was my Home Eck. (SP?) Class. Every body in the room looked at me.

"Class we have a new student today." The teacher announced. "This is Victoria Kaiba, she is from South Carolina." I waved a little. "Miss Kaiba, you can work with Mr. Ishtar and Mr. Bakura." She finished pointing to the two. I walked over to them. "Will be back in one hour, I expect you to have a dish done in that time." She walked out the room.

"I'm Malik and he's Ryou." Malik said while pointing to Ryou.

"I'm Victoria" I stated. Then we tried to cook.

**~One hour later~**

When the teacher walked back in she was looking at the dishes. Soon she came to ours and we could see that she was trying not to laugh. Let me explain… Our dish was a plate of eggs that were cooked just fine, but we were a mess. We were covered in egg, flour, cooking oil, and butter. Hell we were trying not to laugh at ourselves!

"Go wash up please." She said trying not to laugh.

**~After School~**

I walked back to the mansion, which was huge, and walked through the front door. The reason that I didn't catch a ride with Seto was because he and Mokuba had to go to Kaiba Corp. for something. I had to come home to check on Vicky and Malik and Ryou are coming over with their yamis. We have a science project and we thought 'Hey why don't we have our yamis hang out'.

As I walked in I was tackled to the ground by Vicky.

"What the hell Vicky?" I asked trying to get her off, but no luck.

"I was so bored!" She wailed. I sighed.

"Well why didn't you do something?"

"Because, it's boring here with no one else!"

"Well I have some friends that are coming over and they have yamis maybe you guys can hang out during the day!"

"YAY!"

**~Chapter 3 done~**

Victoria: *Sigh*

Vicky: VICTORIA!

Victoria: What…

Vicky: You are driving me crazy will you just snap out of it already!

Victoria: *Sigh* I want to sleep.

Vicky: Review so Victoria can snap out of it!

Victoria: *Sigh* Review I guess… *Sigh*


	4. The Friends

The Princess, the Thief, and the Dragon

**~I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh *sigh* I wish I did~**

Victoria laid in her bed sound asleep. Today was one of her days; when she sleep all day, watched TV all night, and never went out. Seto had a surprise for her… But it dealt with her getting up and going to the airport. Seto walked into her room, saw she was asleep, and opened up the curtains. The sun light hit her and she pulled the covers over her head with a groan. Seto sighed. He grabbed her ankles and started to pull her out of the bed. But she was smart enough to grab the bed itself.

"Come on Victoria!" Seto said trying to get her to let go. "I'll give you chocolate!"

"CHOCOLATE!" Victoria yelled as she bolted out of bed. "GET OUT!" Seto was then pushed out of her room so she could get dressed. When she walked out of her room she was fully dressed and showered. "Where is my chocolate Seto?" She asked. He handed her a chocolate bar.

"Come with me." He ordered. "I have a surprise for you." She fallowed him.

**~At the airport~ **

Victoria was playing with the candy wrapper, in Seto's limo, bored half to death. She then decided that she was gonna ask a lot of pointless questions.

"Where's Vicky?" She asked with a bored look.

"At Yugi's with those psycho paths." He stated.

"You mean Bakura and Marik?"

"Yep"

Soon the airport was in sight and Victoria gasped.

"Your sending me back to South Carolina, aren't you?" She started to get teary eyed.

"No I'm not doing that." He stated with a sigh. _As much as I want to…_

"Good!" Victoria said happily.

When the limo came to a stop Seto fought Victoria to get a blind fold around her eyes. Seto was the victor. Seto pulled her out of the limo and led her to Ra knows where. Seto then took the blind fold off. She screamed. There standing in front of her was, not only her truck, but her best friends! (Go to the bottom to see how they look!) Alexandra (Alex) Richmond, Natalie Richmond, Kiki Smith, Erica Cardnial, and Yuki Sato were her best friends. They all screamed. All of the girls embraced.

"What are you guys doing here?" Victoria asked.

"Seto decided to let us come stay with you guys and attend school!" Alex explained.

"I just wanted you to shut-up about how much you missed them and your truck!" Seto explained. "Little monster…" He muttered. Victoria hugged him.

"I love you too!" She said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" He said while ruffling her hair. Soon all of the girls hug him just to irk him. It worked. "Well not everybody's here." He stated.

"Yeah Heather had to visit her foster mother." Yuki said "Or grandmother… Which ever way you want to put it!"

"That is why in two days time we all will be in Georgia getting Heather from _her _house…" Seto hissed when he said 'her'.

"Whatever Seto" Victoria giggled. "We are going to get Vicky before she burns Yugi's house down." And they did just that. Once they were at the front door they could hear yelling. They knocked on the door with caution. Yugi opened the door and sighed.

"Thank Ra that you're here." He started. "Vicky is trying to kill Bakura and Bakura is trying to kill Vicky!"

"What's Marik doing?" Victoria asked.

"Watching them and eating popcorn." He replied. Victoria sighed and walked in. She walked in to pure chaos.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU FREAKIN' FURBY!"

"NOT A CHANCE, B*TCH!"

Victoria walked over to Marik, who was indeed sitting in a lawn chair, eating popcorn, and was drinking pink lemonade.

"What happen this time?" Victoria asked Marik.

"Bakura and Vicky got in a fight and when Bakura fell asleep Vicky cut his hair." Marik took a moment to stop laughing. "He woke up and saw she was about to take a shower and switched her shampoo with brown hair dye." Marik, by this point, was laughing like an evil maniac.

"SO!" Victoria yelled. "His hair will grow back and she can just wash the hair dye out!"

"It's not that simple" Marik started. "His hair won't grow back and he used permanent hair dye!"

"Ra, strike me where I stand!"

**~Chapter 4 done~**

**Characters: ~**

**Alexandra Richmond -  
Nickname: Alex, Lex, Alexa, Lexy  
Hair Color: Dark Chocolate Brown w/ Lighter Brown Streaks and One Dark Green highlight on the left side. Side Bangs on left side covering her left eye slightly.  
Eye Color: Bright Green  
Guy: Yugi Moto**

Natalie Richmond (Alex's older sister) -  
Hair Color: Night Black w/ brown streaks and a red highlight on left side. Same type of bangs as Alex.  
Eye Color: A darker green then Alex  
Guy: Malik

KiKi Smith -  
Hair Color: Light Carmel Brown  
Eye Color: Hazel  
Guy: Joey Wheeler 

**Erica Cardnial -  
Nickname: Era  
Hair Color: Dark Brown w/ Light Brown highlights  
Eye Color: Crystal Blue  
Guy: Seto Kaiba (She is just like him only a bit more fun and opened. She always argues with KiKi and is also a CEO.)**

**Those OC's belong to **_**Egyptian fire fox~**_

**Name: Yuki**

Age: 15

Personality: Out going and isn't afraid to speak her mind. She does some of the craziest things and some time can scare people with the things she comes up with.

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Sky blue

Likes: Atem

**That OC belongs to **_**yukicole02**___

_**Victoria: *Crying noises***_

_**Vicky: Victoria's depressed… again**_

_**Victoria: M-my c-c-computer d-d-d-died! *Cries***_

_**Vicky: Now we have to wait a whole year before she can get a new one… Until then she has to use this dinosaur!**_

_***Marik walks in***_

_**Marik: What's wrong with Victoria?**_

_**Victoria: *Runs to Marik and cries into his chest***_

_**Marik: There, there… There, there… Why do I have a crying authoress in my arms?**_

_**Vicky: *Snaps photo* Oh no reason**_

_**Marik: Review to get Victoria to let go of me!**_

**Also I will be posting a picture of Bakura and Vicky fighting on PhotoBucket… My name is inulover127! And it's under **_**Victoria's stories**_**! And there is more than one! Let me know if you like them!**__


	5. Don't Be A Hater!

Don't Be a Hater!

**~I do not own this song~**

_Hello everybody, this is Victoria! I am here today with something for the haters A.K.A the flamers! This song does not belong to me; I only think that all the flamers need to hear this. And for all of my loyal reviewers… This is not for you! It's for all those haters that are reading my story right now! _

Italics: _Victoria singing_

Bold: **Vicky singing**

_Sit down behind my computer screen  
Nothing I type really matters  
My fingers fly across the keys  
Each comment an unsharpened dagger_

I've no respect for the facts  
No etiquette and no tact

I'm getting drunk on internet courage tonight  
Ill talk some trash, tear people down, and start a fight  
I'm all condescension , it gets me lots of attention  
So I'm drinking deep of internet courage

I've got this anonymity,  
And no one else has feelings  
I wear a cloak of insensitivity  
I'll blind side them when they read it

I feel good making others feel bad  
They'll never know who I am

And when I mock something thing  
That they can not control  
I feel better about myself  
I may be a total tool, but I firmly believe  
That positivity is for the weak

**She got drunk on internet courage, but why?  
She gave in to anger, it leads to the dark side  
Don't be a hater, you'll just end up like Darth Vader  
We'd all much rather be Obi Wan  
So come on back where you belong  
Quit sneering now and sing a happy song**

_**Don't Be A Hater!**_


	6. The BBQ

The Princess, the Thief, and the Dragon

**~I only own Heather, Victoria, and Vicky~**

Right now all of the girls were on a plane, going to Georgia. By now you are all wandering who this lady is, and why Seto apparently doesn't like her. Now some of you might know her and for those who do not… Keep reading! You have been missing out on whole lot of laughs! Trust me on this! You don't have to even know her to read this! Got it? And I'm sorry for anything that is raciest. It is just how she roles!

P.S. She is an African American, her whole family is African American, and Heather is not.

_**You will keep reading no madder what**_

Anyway… They were on they're way to Georgia to get Heather from her foster mom; Mable Simmons A.K.A Madea. Bakura, Marik, Yami, Yugi, Joey, Malik, and Ryou were coming as well. They have never been to America, so they wanted to come. Little did they know, Madea was going to have fun… As they walked into Madea's yard. They saw Joe sitting on the front porch.

"Well if isn't little Victoria!" Joe said. "What tha Hell are ya doin' here? I thought ya were in J-Japan!"

"I'm here to get Heather." Victoria replied. "Didn't Madea tell you?"

"Hell, I don't know!" He replied. "She too ugly for me to listen to!"

"Well is Madea home?" Victoria asked with a sigh.

"Hell yeah I'm home!" Madea said while walking outside. "Ya here to get Heather, right?" Victoria nodded. "Heather! Girl get out here! Yo friends here!"

"Coming!" A voice yelled from inside. A dirty blonde walked out of the house and smiled. Heather then jumped off the top step and jumped on Victoria. Both girls laughed while all the other girls, besides Vicky and Natalie, jumped on them.

"Girls, you want to come to lunch with me and heather?" Madea asked.

"Why, of course!" Victoria replied while the others got up.

"We would all love to here some of your relationship advice!" Alex stated. All of the girls agreed.

"Good" Madea said. "And who are these nice young men?" Madea asked while looking at the guys.

"Madea, these are some friends from Japan." Victoria stated. "You already know Seto-"

"Yeah, he's yo adoptive cousin."

"And this is Yugi Muto, my older brother." Victoria said while pulling Yugi close to her. Victoria then introduced Bakura, Marik, Yami, Joey, Malik, and Ryou. Madea just said "Heller, My name is Mable, but everybody calls me Madea!"

"While we're gone the guys can do some work around the house I bet!" Yuki said with a big grin but had an evil glint eye.

"That's a great idea!" Madea agreed. "They can fix tha lawnmower." The girls waved goodbye as they left the yard. Madea hit Seto upside the head for no good reason.

**~At the Restaurant~**

Madea and the girls were all sitting, waiting for the dumb waiter to get in there.

"Where tha Hell is that fool!" Madea asked to no one in particular. "We've been sitting here for half an hour! My blood pressures gettin' low!" They heard someone and looked to see the waiter talking on the phone and giggling like an idiot. "You don't even know you're in danger, boy… I've been sittn' here for two hours!" The man hung up the phone and walked over to them.

"May I take your order?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Yes you may, we've been sittin' here for four hours after all!" Madea replied. Everyone ordered their food and the waiter left. They were really bored. Then a memory struck Victoria and she started laughing.

"What are you laughing at, Victoria?" Yuki asked.

"Today's the two year anniversary of the day we made 'barbeque'." Victoria replied while laughing harder. Then everybody except Yuki started laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked. Vicky then got off the floor to reply.

"Two years ago Heather had a boyfriend and- Hell I can't tell the story with out a flashback!" Vicky replied.

**~Flashback two years~**

_It was summer time and Kiki, Erica, Alex, and Natalie was here in South Carolina visiting. Well Heather had a boyfriend that was sixteen and they were living together…_

Victoria walked up the stairs to her best friend's apartment. She walked to the door and knocked on it. The door opened to revile Heather with a black eye.

"Hey Heather, how did you get that black eye?" Victoria asked.

"Oh… well…" Heather started getting fidgety. The truth dawned on Victoria.

"Did he hit you!" Victoria asked in a harsh whisper.

"Yes, he did… But please don't say anything!" Heather begged. Victoria just tuned her out after she said he hit her.

"That b*****d!" Victoria almost yelled. "I'm gonna kill him!" They went inside while Heather spilled her guts about him hitting her. Then they heard someone come inside.

"B***h, I'm home!" They heard someone yell. They looked over and saw a man with black greasy hair and blue eyes come in. This man was Frank Roller A.K.A. The man that Victoria was gonna kill.

"So you're the man beating my best friend!" Victoria took off her ear-rings and cracked her knuckles. The rest was a blur, but I can tell you this… Victoria and Frank were fighting. Heather ran out off the room, grabbed a frying pan, ran back in, and hit Frank on the back of his head.

"WHAT" Victoria yelled while pulling her arms away from her chest. She kicked him in the little Franks but he did nothing… Heather checked his pulse and discovered something that would change they're lives.

"He's not breathing…" Heather whispered.

"It was self defense!" Victoria yelled while pointing at frank. They called Vicky, Erica, Kiki, Alex, and Natalie, they came over and they were wandering what to do. Then Natalie got the perfect idea.

"It's hog boiling time!" She exclaimed.

"It's not cold enough…" Vicky replied while questioning her friend's sanity.

"It's hog boiling time."She said again, but this time everybody understood.

_~Time Passes~_

The girls were on the side of the street selling 'barbeque' and everybody loved it. Even the po-po.

"This is the best dang barbeque in all of South Carolina!" A cop complemented. Kiki just smiled and replied.

"Secrets in the sauce."

**~End of flashback~**

Yuki just stared at them then started laughing right along with them.

"That just proves that you gots to be clam, cool and collected, but yo act a fool the get results." Madea said when everybody sat back their seats. Then Madea got up and started flipping chairs and tables. The girls got the hell out of her way.

"Madea, what's wrong!" Erica asked/yelled. The waiter ran back in.

"WHERE THA HELL IS MY FOOD!" Madea yelled. The guy just shrugged and Madea started chasing him.

**~That night~**

Madea was having a party with friends and family. She noticed Victoria glancing at Ryou. She smiled. She walked over to a karaoke machine.

"This one's for the girls and guys. If this don't get you guys together, nothing will!" Madea then started singing. "Girl you know that I-I-I-I-I-I love you. No matter what you do-o-o-o-o-o-o…" By the time she got to 'o-o-o-o-o-o-o' Ryou and Victoria were upstairs. So were Vicky and Bakura, and, Heather and Marik. Seto and Erica were making out; Natalie and Malik were doing the same thing. Alex was sitting in Yugi's lap and Yuki was sitting in Yami's lap. Kiki and Joey were sitting on the couch together. Joey had his arm around her while she had her head resting on his shoulder.

**~Chapter 5 done~**

I do not own Madea or Joe; they belong to Tyler Perry!

"Secrets in the sauce."

Review to know the Secret!


	7. The Fight

The Princess, the Thief, and the Dragon

**~I only own Victoria, Vicky, and Heather~**

Victoria stalked into mansion. She glared at anything that she saw. Once she was in the living room she stopped.

"SETO KAIBA, GET YOUR BONEY ASS IN HERE!" She yelled. Seto walked downstairs with Mokuba by his side.

"Mokuba, go hide in your room." Seto told Mokuba. Mokuba scurried up the stairs. "What is it Victoria?" Seto asked.

"What is this I hear about you going to Egypt with out me?" Victoria growled.

"Look Victoria" Seto started. "It's a business trip-"

"SO" Victoria yelled. "I've been telling you how much we ALL want to go to Egypt!"

"You are not going to Egypt, Victoria!" Seto said sternly. "Nether are the others!"

Victoria had a look on her face that said 'oh I'm not, am I?'. She then walked up the stairs. She walked to Seto's room and opened the door. She walked over to his mattress and lifted it up. She grabbed the checkbook that was underneath and walked over to his laptop bag. She pulled his laptop out and took the battery. She looked at his desk and saw his passport and grabbed it too. She walked back downstairs to Seto, who was still in the living room.

"What are you doing?" He asked with mild curiosity.

"If you want these back then we are going to Egypt!" She stated while holding up the three items.

"Give those back!" Seto yelled while grabbing at them. Victoria dodged and stuffed them into her bra.

"There are two ways you are going to get these." Victoria stated. "You're going to let me and the others go to Egypt or you're going to have to come get them!" Seto looked in deep thought for a moment before making his decision.

"Fine" Seto answered. "You, the others, and your boyfriends can come." Victoria smiled sweetly and started walking up the stairs. "What about my things?"

"I'll put them back where I found them." Victoria answered while disappearing upstairs.

"What did I do to disserve a cousin like her?"

**~Chapter 6 done~**

**Victoria: I know, I know! Really short chapter! But I just wanted to get this idea out of my head.**

**Vicky: Besides, in the next couple of chapters the actual plot comes in!**

**Victoria: Yes, a little bit more drama will be coming in.**

**Vicky: But don't worry! We will keep it lively!**

**Victoria: Yeah… I don't really know where I got the idea to give Seto a boney ass…**

**Vicky: I think it was from your cousin! Her ass is boney as hell!**

**Victoria: I know right!**

**Vicky: And we got a new Flamer warning tag for this story!**

**Flamer Warning: Flamers will be shot, Survivors will be shot again.**

**Victoria: REVIEW! **


	8. The Panic!

The Princess, the Thief, and the Dragon

**~I only own my OCs and the other OCs belong to their rightful owners~**

**~Flamers will be thrown into the Mississippi river~**

Seto walked up the stairs to Victoria's room with Ryou, Yugi, and Malik behind him. Currently everyone was putting their bags into the jet and these four decided to see if Victoria was done packing. Seto opened the door to see his cousin sitting on her bed reading _Labyrinth _and listening to _Panic! At the Disco_.

"Victoria, why aren't you packing?" Seto asked irritably. Victoria simply pointed to a duffle bag by her dresser.

"Why are you still in your pajamas?" Ryou asked curiously.

"I don't feel like changing" She answered simply.

"Well, you'll have to; we're leaving in an hour." Seto informed.

"Alright everybody out" Victoria commanded while closing her book. "Everyone except Ryou."

"Why Ryou?" Malik asked.

"Because I want to talk to him alone" She replied. "And I don't need everyone butting into our business." And with that everyone, except Ryou, left while she changed.

They walked down stairs and finished putting bags away. Victoria returned with her bag and Ryou. The flight was long considering the fact Vicky and Bakura was making out half the time and the half they were bickering. Once they got there they checked into the Hotel.

"Seto, Ryou and I are going to go for a walk." Victoria informed.

"Just don't get lost." The millionaire replied. Victoria and Ryou walked out hand in hand.

…Victoria's POV…

As Ryou and I walked down the street we looked at venders lining the said street. Out of nowhere a crazy man jumped out and started shouting.

"The great Chione has returned!" The mad man yelled while pointing at me. "She has returned to destroy the evil Amen! She will release the great dragon, Xiuhcoatl! She will use Xiuhcoatl to destroy her evil half brother! He will finally fall! She will rise to take the throne of Pharaoh finally! She will save the world from destruction! But with the price of her life!" He then ran away like a mad man screaming something about Dragons eating the world or something…

When it started to get dark we decided it was time we got back. That is until we were pushed into an alleyway.

…Normal POV…

Two men jumped out of an alleyway and pulled Ryou and Victoria into said ally. They hit their pressure points, thus knocking the two out. The men smile.

"The boss will be thrilled to hear we caught the two he wanted." One said.

"We'll get promoted for sure." The other said. They dragged Ryou and Victoria away…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Victoria: I am so sorry!**

**Vicky: It was too long since we updated this!**

**Victoria: Sorry this Chapter was so short…**

**Vicky: But hopefully the next will be longer.**

**Victoria: But I'm sorry to say… *Sniff* this story is almost over…**

**Vicky: But don't worry, once it's over then we'll make a sequel! **

**Victoria: We promise to make a sequel!**

**Vicky: The next chapter will be up soon hopefully and it will be longer!**

**Victoria: REVIEW! Just don't flame ^^! **


	9. Facebook

**A/N: Hello peoples! I am here with a notice! I made a Facebook page that you guys can come be my friends on. You don't have to know me or anything, It's just mostly for me to post updates about my stories and stuff… I'll get the next chapter up soon but I wanted to do this. So come on down and look me up! My name is**** Victoria ****Uchiha and my picture is a white fox. I'll accept all friend requests. I'll also do games and stuff on this account, just so you know. And if you're a flamer then I suggest not looking me up because my family may or may not look me up, and they're crazy… I hope to get some request soon ^^!**


	10. The STORY REWRITE!

Yo, it's Victoria, like you didn't know that already. I'm sorry for not updating but I have somewhat great news, I'm rewriting this story! I'm not going to lie; the story isn't all that good. Please don't say that it's alright, because it's not. And I blame myself. I whined about flaming, I didn't do my best, and I was just plain immature. Well guess what? I've grown up. But I have some things to say before I continue.

Victoria, my OC, is not an insert! She may have the same first name as me but she isn't an insert! Know why? She's happy! She has a nice, fan-bloody-tastic life! Me? My parents are on the verge of a divorce and the bills are piling high. Go listen to the song "Memories" by Panic! At The Disco, and think of my parents. 'Cause that song is perfect for them.

Quit calling me emo! I'm not emo! I listen to emo music, yes. I have my emo moments, yes. But I'm not emo, I'm a freak. And proud of it. Don't know what a freak is? Let me enlighten you. A freak is a person who is "emo/goth/scene" on the outside but is a nerd on the inside. I may be an idiot, but I'm a nerd. Go listen to "White and Nerdy" and think of me.

So what if the characters are OOC? This is fanfiction, anything can happen! What if I wanted to do a fanfiction where Bakura was turned into a pink fairy princess and he had to act like it, would he be OOC? Yes! Because it works that way! So quit nagging me about it.

I said no FLAMING! I said nothing about constructive criticism! I want criticism! But not full blown flames! Give me tips on how to fix my stories! Damn it! And quit nagging me about saying "Ra" Instead of "God"! I'm a christen, so shut up!

Let's see what else is there… Hmmm… Oh yeah! The music I listen to is MY choice! Leave me be about that.

On other news, thank you to my loyal reviewers for supporting me all the way. You guys rock! And the OCs y'all made will stay but I will give them a bigger role this time around. But this story will be a little bit… What's the word? Darker? No, more shadow realmy? Well, Marik will like it a lot more… Whatever, and if someone decides to flame for this I've got a few words of wisdom for ya:

My haters are my motivators.

Well, I'm going to start rewriting. It might be awhile 'cause my mom is off from work for the next week *shivers* all hell is going to break loose. I think that's it. I don't remember…Hn.

And I'm sorry if I lose you when it comes to Egyptian history 'cause I've been reading this book called "The Red Pyramid" And I flipping love Thoth and Anubis! And Doughboy! And Horus on his birthday! And Bast! And Sadie! And- and- and- oh forget it. But this wouldn't be me if I didn't leave a threat.

If you flame me then I'll hack your account and make you be NICE to people. Yeah, I'm a nerd, I can do that. Be afraid, be very afraid.

Well I need to get going… But I'm going to leave you with some more words of wisdom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, take my advice - pull down your pants and slide on the ice."

Think about it.


	11. AN

Hey guys. I won't be updating for a while. Why? My grandpa died today (3/16/2012). And my mom is taking it hard and so am I. I will also be writing something very special, based off a dream I had last night. It won't be posted on FF or any other site. If I do it right, you'll be seeing my face everywhere. Haha, like it'll be as famous as Harry Potter. But I will write it. I'll be very busy for a while, so I'll update when I can, ok? Hope ya'll have a nice night.


End file.
